IBC launches its own Kapinoy Talent Center and new reality show in Miss Universe
July 25, 2013 IBC-13 is now a rising superstars, idols and rising stars having their own talent management and development division called Kapinoy Talent Center, these are IBC own star and celebrity that was discovered and honed with new talents. With the launching of Kapinoy Talent Center, the talents will be coming from the new show of reality shows called Queen Pinoy Beauty: The Search for the Miss Universe and the reality talent search show called Superstar Circle, a show that will search for new and upcoming talent celeb undergo training with the talent masters, good that now opened their eyes and agree on what Jeffrey Jeturian said that showing up on TV and winning in some reality TV show to be a superstar, you need to show more talents and how to perform well on TV. The training they have will start from shaping the talents, how to deal with managers, how to talk to the press, how to handle personal situations and how to work with the crew. The reality show and talent search will screening participants from age 13-18 with total package of good looks, talent and charm, idol and superstar quality. Poised to launch itself as a major player in the network wars with the recent unveiling of its own artist management division Kapinoy Talent Center. Headed by director Jeffrey Jeturian, the department's main objective is to discover, train and build its own roster of talents, he says. In an exclusive interview with Bulletin Entertainment, Jeturian revealed that the network's first endeavor to find talents is through a new show Superstar Circle. Targeted to kick off in a couple of months, hosted by Janine Tugonon set to air Saturdays. Panel of judges of Star Makers will be director Jeffrey Jeturian, and talent manager Ms. Annabelle Rama, and host of the show will be hosted by Janine Tugonon to develop homegrown stars. The reality-based talent search will be screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13-18 years old for the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and all-important star potential will help Kapinoy Talent Center them into IBC-13’s biggest teen idols and superstars rank them among the hottest personalities in the industry as well. The Kapinoy Network is all set to boost its capacity to discover and hone new talents with the launch of the network’s talent management and development division Kapinoy Talent Center. The challenge of discovering new faces with the superstars, Kapinoy Talent Center will be headed by no less than director Jeffrey Jeturian. With Kapinoy Talent Center leading IBC-13’s quest to discover outstanding talents among thousands of Filipino showbiz aspirants, the Kapinoy Network is set to create another milestone in Philippine show business. To kick off Kapinoy Talent Center’s talent management and development plans, IBC-13 is launching the newest talent search Superstar Circle. There will be day-long auditions to be held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum on July 26 and regional auditions in SM Davao on August 16 and SM Cebu on August 23.